Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus and a measuring method, and especially relates to a radar liquid level measuring apparatus and a radar liquid level measuring method.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the disadvantage of the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is that the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is affected by the measurement environment easily. When the measurement environment changes violently, for example, when the temperature of the measurement environment changes violently, the radar liquid level measuring apparatus cannot maintain high accuracy. The accuracy of the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is affected by the temperature of the measurement environment easily. The function of the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is affected by the temperature of the measurement environment easily as well, so that the function of the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is abnormal. This is because the difference between two frequencies of the radar liquid level measuring apparatus is changed according to the change of the temperature. Therefore, the radar liquid level measuring apparatus cannot maintain high accuracy.